


Break the lock if it don't fit [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of "Break the Lock If It Don't Fit" by Dira Sudis</p><p>Derek dislocates Stiles's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the lock if it don't fit [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break the Lock If It Don't Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504532) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> posted for [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2507284.html)

Download: [from MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?o80e8sfpj5mpe75); [from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/break-lock-if-it-dont-fit)  
Streaming: [bloopers on Tumblr](http://aethel-podfic.tumblr.com/post/95632180265/aethel-outtakes-from-my-podfic-of-break-the)


End file.
